


Saving the world doesn't pay well

by Zyxst



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, No Smut, food service, how Steve can afford stuff without a job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Steve has to work a minimum wage job to afford rent.





	Saving the world doesn't pay well

**Author's Note:**

> I am incapable of adding a photo on here. I have the perfect one, too! >:[

You and the new guy were closing the kitchen tonight. The main restaurant closed half an hour ago  
and you could've gone home then along with everyone else, but you stayed. It wasn't that you   
didn't trust the new guy, it's that you didn't trust the person who trained him. Not everyone was  
as ... diligent as you had been when you were a lowly dishwasher. You didn't clean *everything*  
spotless every night, but you didn't half-ass shit either. You lifted up the food processor and  
wiped a damp cloth under it, brushing the crumbs onto the floor and scrubbing off a splotch of ...  
something off the legs.

"Hey, if you want to go, it's okay." New guy's voice interrupted your thoughts. "I can finish up."

"No no, it's cool," you replied, stalling to remember his name. All your brain showed was a scene  
from Steel Magnolias. "Why am I thinking about Steel Magnolias?" you mumbled. The scene played out  
in your head. Your face lit up as you remembered. "Steve!"

He chuckled. "That's me."

"Sorry, I'm not great with names right off the bat. Um, anyway, it's your first night closing and  
I'm not leaving you alone. I've been there. My first closing, I forgot to run the mats and got my  
ass chewed the next day." You glanced around the kitchen side, noting everything was cleaned up  
and put away. "You need me to do anything for you?"

He crossed his arms over his apron-clad chest. "There's the last silverwear to put away, then   
sweep, mop, run the mats, and break down the machine."

"Okay, well, I'll sweep outside the pit (what everyone lovingly called the dishwashing area) while  
you finish the clean up there?" your voice lifted at the end, moreso asking if this was okay with  
him.

"Sure. I'll ...I'll get back to it then," he answered and returned to the pit. You nodded and got  
to sweeping. 

It didn't take long at all, not like you expected from someone new. You peeked through the open  
doorway, pleased to see the rubber mats curled up at the end of dish machine's counter. Steve was  
using the sprayer to clean out the last of the food screens before slotting them back in the  
machine. "All done?" you called.

"Yes, ma'am." You looked at him. "Sorry, habit." He stripped out of his apron and dropped it in  
the laundry bucket by the side door. He completed the lock up and walked with you to the sidewalk.  
"Did you walk or-"

"Subway. You?"

"Same."

You walked together in silence for a while. You asked, "So, how come you're working at a regular  
job?"

Steve sighed. "Gotta pay rent."

"Wait, you mean to tell me saving the world from an alien invasion and being taken over by a   
megalomaniacal god doesn't pay well?" you gasped, pressing a hand to your chest.

He grinned and shook his head. "It doesn't." A beat later, he added, "Or at all, actually."

"Hang on." You stopped him with a hand on his arm. "You're telling me you're not getting any kind  
of income? Not even a pension from the military?" He had literally save the world and he was  
struggling to pay rent as a minimum wage dishwasher? You were outraged on his behalf. "That is   
such bullshit!"

"I'd only get a pension if I retired and I didn't. I just ...went on ice."

"Wait wait wait. You're telling me, despite being-" you hurriedly thought of a polite word."-asleep  
for 70 some years, you're still listed as active duty? Really?"

Nodding, he stated, "I think so. I'd need to talk to someone about it."

"Yeah, get on that! You could qualify for benefits or at least your last paycheck!" 

Steve might describe the look on his face as 'pleased as punch'. He turned, cupped your face in  
his palms, and kissed you. Once he pulled away, he said, "You are a genius. I know exactly who to  
call about this."

**Author's Note:**

> Thought about this story idea and found a blog post about it. Our beloved captain would have somewhere between $3-4 million owed in military back pay. https://www.slashfilm.com/captain-america-army-back-pay/


End file.
